


Scars

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, finn's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has scars, not all of them on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something to cheer myself up, but it somehow ended up a lot sadder than intended.

Finn rubs his shoulder as he stands looking out at the sun setting over the ice covered landscape. Even though he’s wearing a think sweater and coat, the cold at their new base is making his scars twinge and ache.

It isn’t just the physical pain that bothers him, the cold brings with it memories he’d rather leave buried. Of lonely nights thinking he’d never find his place in the galaxy, a place where he _belonged_. Of always being confined, never running free. Of darkness. Of fear.

If he had a choice he’d never be anywhere cold again, but the Resistance had relocated to Enalu II, a place only slightly warmer than Hoth, and as he’d decided to stay here he was. With the cold, his scars and his memories.

“A credit?” Poe’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

“Hmmm?”

“A credit for your thoughts? You looked lightyears away.”

Finn smiles wanly. “Just... remembering.”

“Nothing good by the looks of it.”

“No, not really.”

Poe puts his arms around his waist and hooks his chin over Finn’s good shoulder. It’s a new thing to him. Not just the relationship, but being touched like this with affection and tenderness.

Poe’s warmth seeps through both coat and sweater, warming more than just Finn’s body. Finn leans back into the embrace sighing softly as he raises his hand and rubs his shoulder again.

“Does it hurt?” Poe asks.

“Mmm. The cold.”

“Can’t make that go away, but if we go back inside maybe I could warm you up?”

“Warm me up as in...”

“As in finding us something hot to drink, then maybe giving you a back rub.”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Finn replies softly.

“Or we can do something else if you’d rather that?”

Finn frowns. Maybe his lack of enthusiasms has made Poe have second thoughts.

He turns around and wraps his arms around Poe’s waist.

 “No, something hot and a back rub sounds good.”

“You sure?”

Finn nods. “Yes.”

Poe studies him in silence for a moment. “You’re not there any more. You got away.”

“I know, but I can’t get away from my memories.”

Poe nods. “Come here,” he says and hugs Finn so tightly the younger man would swear his bones creaks a little. Not that he minds, he soaks up every second of the embrace.

Finally Poe lets go with a sigh. “Come on, lets get you in and warmed up.” His hand slides into Finn’s and the other man accepts is gladly.

The side door admits them to the base. It slides shut behind them with a muted whump, shutting out the cold. The warm interior makes Finn’s shoulder hurt a little less and Poe’s warm hand in his as he allows himself to be pulled along makes the memories feel a little bit more distant.


End file.
